1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a right angle Serial ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) cable end connector assembly and a method for making the right angle Serial ATA cable end connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector assembly known as a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly which is generally used for transmitting high speed signals between storage devices and a motherboard. Because of many advantages superior to Parallel ATA, Serial ATA is replacing Parallel ATA and becomes the next transmitting generation.
Chinese Patent No. 01222349.2 discloses a right angle and straight Serial ATA cable end connector assembly. The assembly includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts disposed in the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected with the contacts, and an angled or straight cover over-molded with a rear portion of the insulative housing and a front end of the cable. However, troubles will be encountered in mating/unmating the assembly with/from a complementary connector mounted on the motherboard or back panels of the storage devices and surrounded by many other electronic components.
(1) The over-molding cover just can keep the outward appearance and prevent the external surrounding to erode the cable and contacts but can not provide a secure connection therebetween. Although the cover can supply a good adhesion force for cable and contacts at the beginning of assembly, but the adhesion force will be reduced with the using frequency and time so that the pulling force will direct transmit to cable and contacts and damage the connection therebetween.(2) Referring to the FIG. 2, the passageways (23) is wider of the housing, during the over-molding process, the molten plastic material will easily flow into the mating section and influence the electrically connection with the complementary connector. Thus, a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly is required to resolve the problem.
Hence, an improved cable end connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.